Te Casarías Conmigo?
by lucerocanalla
Summary: AU.- Emma nunca se imaginó que al devolverle el tadado de piel a una extraña su vida cambiaría para siempre.
1. Prólogo

Este promt fue el responsable de la inspiración:

"Oops, dropped your coat!" You cheerfully pick up the soft fur coat off the floor and carefully drape it back over the person's chair. They stare at you with wide, stunned eyes. They're remarkably attractive. You awkwardly wave at them and go sit down at your table.

They're a selkie, you "gave" them back their coat, you now have a gorgeous and besotted selkie spouse. Hey, they don't make the rules.

The next day, the attractive person you met shyly approaches you and gives you a little box with a ring inside. You blush, a little confused, and stare at them.

"I… Isn´t this… An engagement ring?

"Well… we… We should get married by human customs as well."

"…What?"

0000000

"Epa, se te cayó el tapado!" Emma levantó alegremente el suave tapado de piel del suelo y lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre el respaldo de la silla de la mujer. La morocha la observó con enormes ojos sorprendidos. Era espléndida. Emma hizo un torpe intento de saludo con la mano y fue a sentarse a su mesa, con el atractivo rostro de la mujer grabado a fuego en su mente.

Ella era una selkie, al "devolverle" su piel, ahora tenés una esposa selkie preciosa y enamorada. Hey, ellos no hacen las reglas.

Al otro día, la atractiva mujer que conociste se acerca con timidez y te da una cajita con un anillo dentro. Te ruborizas, y algo confundida, la mirás.

"E… Eso no es… Un anillo de compromiso?"

"Bueno… Deberíamos…Deberíamos casarnos bajo las costumbres humanas también."

"…Qué?"

 **Nota**

Las selkies son criaturas mitológicas encontradas en el folclore irlandés, escocés y feroés. En las tradiciones islandesas se describen criaturas similares. Se dice que las selkies viven como focas en el mar, pero se despojan de su piel para convertirse en humanos en la tierra.

En este fic, modifiqué algunas cosas que leí sobre estas criaturas para que se adapten a las necesidades de la historia, de todas formas, considero que fue una adaptación justa, ya que el folklore no estaba siendo igualitario con hombres y mujeres selkies, así que básicamente lo que hice fue: si lo puede hacer un selkie, lo puede hacer una selkie y, si le puede pasar a una selkie, también le puede pasar a un selkie.

Por otro lado, me tomé licencias artísticas y puede que haya modificado y/o agregado alguna que otra cosita sobre la mitología en sí, todo por el bien de Swan Queen y de la historia, obvio.

 **Nota 2:** los personajes no son míos. La historia sí salió de mi cabeza.

PRÓLOGO

Les voy a contar una historia. Una historia de amor, pero les adelanto que no tiene un final feliz. Es que, pese a que los cuentos sobre selkies suelen empezar con un agradable y pacífico "Había una vez...", nunca tienen un final feliz: en ellos, alguien siempre termina con el corazón destrozado. Estas historias suelen ser grandes tragedias románticas. Así que después no digan que nos les avisé.

Según cuentan leyendas, trasmitidas oralmente de padres a hijos a través de los años, existían en el mundo unas criaturas extremadamente atractivas y seductoras que vivían como focas en su reino marino, pero cuando querían visitar la tierra, dejaban la piel de foca bien escondida en algún lugar de la playa y se transformaban en hermosas mujeres y hombres que tenían un magnetismo animal que incrementaba infinitamente su carisma. Estos seres mágicos que se caracterizaban por poder controlar el clima y conjurar una tormenta de la nada si así lo deseaban o perdían el control de sus emociones, tenían en su mayoría ojos redondos, hermosos, muy expresivos que eran, en parte, responsables de su poder de seducción.

Sus cabellos, dependiendo de su procedencia geográfica podía ser castaño dorado o negro con un mechón blanco y, obviamente, su piel de foca era del mismo color. Como si todo esto no fuera suficiente, tenían una voz seductora, hecha para cantar. Tal vez fuera por eso que amaban la música y bailar en la playa a la luz de la luna.

La posesión más valorada por estas criaturas era su piel ya que sin ella, el selkie no podía cambiar a su forma de foca y, por lo tanto, no podía volver al mar. La leyenda cuenta que, si un humano encontraba la piel podía someter al selkie, quien obedecería fielmente, por este motivo la piel de selkie era un trofeo para los humanos. Pero, si el o la selkie llegaban a recuperar su piel, huían de regreso al mar y, si el humano que lo sometió fue cruel, se vengaban ferozmente.

Se dice que cuando un selkie recuperaba su piel, regresaba al mar sin mirar atrás por más enamorado que estuviera de su pareja, ya que al ponerse la piel, por más que quisiera quedarse no podría hacerlo, el llamado del mar era irresistible.

Los humanos que estaban al tanto de estas historias eran, generalmente, familias con generaciones de marinos, quienes tenían trabajos relacionados con el mar o gente que vivía en lugares con salida al mar. Todos ellos sabían que podían atraer y/o reencontrarse con ellos derramando siete lágrimas en el mar. Pero también estaban al tanto de que, tras su paso por tierra, cuando un selkie regresaba al mar debía esperar siete años para volver a caminar por la superficie.

Nuestra historia transcurre en el reino de White, el mismo se hallaba en el fondo del Golfo de Maine y estaba construido de barcos hundidos. White era regido por el amenazante rey Leopold White, quien acechaba a sus jóvenes súbditas para forzarlas a convertirse en sus esposas...

4


	2. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Este capítulo puede que resulte aburrido, pero había que hacerlo para conocer un poco de cómo Regina, llega a ser la Regina que conocerá Emma.

 _"_ _Del sufrimiento han surgido las almas más fuertes. Los caracteres más sólidos están plagados de cicatrices."_

 _Khalil Gibran_

Había una vez una selkie llamada Regina Mills, ella era la hermosa hija mayor de una de las familias nobles del reino, cuyo padre ostentaba el poco interesante título de Barón, según las palabras de Cora Mills, esposa de Henry y madre de Regina. Pero ese era el pensamiento de su madre, a ella poco le importaban los títulos nobiliarios, es más, creía firmemente que habría que abolirlos de la vida de su pueblo, aunque sabía que sería esquilmada viva si llegaba anunciar su creencia en voz alta. Y su madre estaría a la cabeza de la multitud.

Algunos pensarán que Regina exageraba al creer eso de su progenitora, pero no, lamentablemente lo único que verdaderamente le importaba a Cora Mills era el poder. Y Cora Mills. Así que desde antes de que nacieran sus hijas, decidió que su progenie iba a llegar a lo más alto de la esfera social. ¿Y qué era más alto que un rey? Nada.

El hecho de haber tenido dos hijas mujeres no la intimidó para nada, ya que en su parecer, todo hombre era fácilmente manipulable… y los reyes eran hombres. Según Cora, toda mujer sabía lo fácil que era dominar a un hombre usando las dotes adecuadas: cerebro, sin demostrar que se le daba uso; astucia; educación adecuada, para ser el adorno perfecto y, por último, abrir las piernas 24/7 y hacerle creer que era el mejor amante, además de darle los herederos necesarios.

Así que en el mismo momento de nacer Regina, la ambiciosa hembra ya tenía toda su vida diseñada y, cuando al año llegó Marian, la mujer se dijo que era su seguro por si fallaba el primer intento. La baronesa exigió obediencia ciega de sus hijas desde el momento en que dieron los primeros pasos y ante el más mínimo intento de rebelión, no dudaba en disciplinarlas despiadadamente. Así y todo, Cora no logró hacer de sus hijas los títeres que necesitaba.

Marian había resultado ser una rebelde de corazón que no dejaba de meterse en cuanto lío pudiera, fuera para ayudar a los que menos tenían, defender a los empleados de los castigos de su madre o ser la mano ejecutora que llevaba a cabo cada plan que creaba la estratégica mente de su adorada hermana mayor. De las dos, fue Regina quien se asemejó a ideal de Cora, es que mientras los hijos menores son rebeldes y ruidosos para llamar la atención de los padres y diferenciarse de sus hermanos; los primogénitos tienen una irresistible necesidad de ser lo que sus padres esperan de ellos, su rebeldía - de tenerla - es más sutil.

Si hay algo que evitó que Regina se echara a perder por completo, fue el amor incondicional que sentía por su hermanita y viceversa. Desde que nació, Marian tuvo a su hermana en la palma de su mano y fue eso y el amor mutuo lo que las mantuvo cuerdas y evitó que fueran autómatas dirigidas por Cora.

sí fue que el dúo logró escapar de muchas lecciones sobre postura, organización del hogar, música y baile, en conspiración con el padre y tras un detallado plan de evasión creado por Regina quien, sólo enfrentaba a su madre ciegamente, para defender a Marian e incluso, ocupar su lugar a la hora de los castigos. Obviamente, después pagaba el doble el acto de insurrección, porque nunca permitió que su madre castigara a Marian. Esos eran los únicos momentos en los que la joven selkie enfrentaba a su madre sin dudas ni miedo.

Se preguntarán qué rol ocupaba el padre de las chicas en la dinámica familiar, ninguno demasiado activo. Henry Mills era todo lo contrario a su esposa; perfil bajo, amable, cariñoso y, lamentablemente, débil. Intentó protestar ante la crueldad de su baronesa cuando Regina y Marian eran chicas, pero fue un frágil intento que al chocar contra la fría e implacable Cora, se extinguió sin volver a aparecer. El hombre tomó una posición pasiva y cuando pudo - o se animó -, aprovechó para trabar una relación cálida y amorosa con sus hijas, leyéndoles, contándoles historias y enseñándoles a amar la naturaleza, pero nunca con la asiduidad que ellas deseaban y necesitaban y siempre bajo la amenazante sombra de su esposa.

Pero el verdadero drama familiar se desató tras el repentino fallecimiento de la reina, ya que desde ese mismo momento, Cora le hizo saber a Regina que ella debía llamar la atención del Rey y lograr que le propusiera casamiento. O lo que se usaba en su mundo: un pacto de unión. Regina no tenía ninguna intención de obedecer a su madre y si se evitó una batalla sangrienta entre Cora y sus hijas - porque Marian se auto-denominó paladín de su hermana - fue la tímida interferencia de Henry al comentar que no sería bien visto que Regina se lanzara a los brazos del rey mientras la reina aún se enfriaba.

Cora sabía qué tan importante era tener a los nobles de su lado cuando llegara al poder, es decir, cuando Regina llegara al poder. Así que, por primera vez en su vida, tomó el consejo de su marido y esperó impacientemente a que pasaran tres meses para volver sobre el tema. Regina, con apenas 18 años y temblando de miedo, le dijo a su madre que no se iba a vender a un viejo decrépito y degenerado por más rey que fuera, antes se mataría. Una lívida Cora la hizo encerrar en su cuarto a pan y agua, pero al ver que pasaba un mes y Regina no se doblegaba, comenzó con castigos físicos.

Marian, quien se había unido a principios de año con el Conde Robin de Lockley, - segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono detrás de la princesa Mary Margaret - al enterarse de la situación en la que se hallaba su hermana, le pidió a su compañero que fuera a buscarla y la invitara a pasar una temporada con ellos alegando que Marian quería su ayuda en el último mes de embarazo. La joven sabía que Cora no iba a negarle nada al sobrino preferido del rey Leopold. Y así fue.

Pero más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo y, nadie sabe bien cómo, la baronesa se las arregló para que el rey invitara a la familia a cenar al palacio junto a él, la princesa Mary y el esposo de ella, el príncipe James. En el momento en que el rey 37 años mayor que Regina posó los ojos sobre ella, supo que la quería para sí. El rey Leopold se caracterizaba por coleccionar amantes jóvenes con o sin su consentimiento, así que no le inquietó en lo más mínimo que Regina lo mirara con asco y se alejara de él en todo momento, por el contrario, inflamó su deseo de ella. Cora estaba extasiada de felicidad.

Que Su Majestad comenzara a dejarse caer por la vivienda de Robin y Marian hizo que Regina volviera a su casa apenas nació Roland a los 11 meses exactos. Pero para su completo horror, el indeseable rey la siguió hasta allí. La joven sabía que bajo el techo de su madre, tenía grandes chances de ser emboscada por ella, así que tomó la difícil decisión de huir, no sin antes informar a su hermana de lo que iba a hacer y hacia dónde se dirigía. Y así fue como la selkie, forzada por una situación insostenible, consideró que el lugar ideal para esconderse durante un tiempo era la superficie.

Pasó un año viviendo apaciblemente en Storybrooke, un tranquilo pueblito costero, bajo la cariñosa protección de Eugenia Lucas - Granny - y un amigo cercano de ella, Gepetto, quien en seguida notó que ella tenía habilidad innata para tallar y la hizo su ayudante en el taller de muebles del que era dueño. Fue en el pequeño restaurante de Granny en el que conoció a Daniel, joven del que se sintió irremediablemente atraída por su timidez y amabilidad.

La pareja comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo junta y Regina se sintió cómoda y libre como nunca lo había sido. Hasta la fatídica noche de verano en que, atraída por el canto del mar, fue a un apartado rincón de la playa para bailar bajo la luz de la luna sin preocuparse por nada. Hasta que un ruido la hizo detenerse en seco, al girarse, vio a Daniel con su piel de foca en las manos, mirándola embobado.

"Sos una selkie." Susurró observándola con los ojos azules brillantes. "Mi abuelo me contó historias sobre ellas, pero pensé que eran un mito." Daniel sonrió contento. "Vamos a ser muy felices juntos, Regina."

Y fue así como la joven Regina aprendió una importante lección: no confiar en nadie. Cualquier afecto que hubiera comenzado a sentir por él en los primeros meses de conocerse, murieron la noche en que le robó la piel. Daniel creyó que terminaría perdonándolo e hizo todo lo que tuvo a su alcance para conseguir su perdón y amor, pero Regina no volvió a tratarlo con otra cosa que no fuera frialdad y desprecio.

Pasaron tres infelices años que Regina soportó gracias al apoyo constante de Granny y la distracción que le daba trabajar en el taller de muebles con Gepetto. Y nunca, pero nunca logró encontrar la piel a pesar de haberla buscado por toda la casa. Hasta que un día al volver del trabajo, encontró a Daniel dormido en el sillón que estaba junto a la ventana con la piel en sus manos, como si hubiera estado mirándola. Pero cuando la mujer se acercó cuidadosamente a él se dio cuenta que no estaba dormido, estaba muerto. Sin un instante de duda, la selkie recuperó su anhelada piel y, tras llamar a Granny para despedirse y contarle lo ocurrido, regresó al mar sin mirar atrás.

Aliviada de volver a ser libre, Regina se dirigió sin dudar a casa de su hermana, a quien había extrañado con locura y, estaba segura, estaría muerta de preocupación por ella, pero su felicidad duró lo que un suspiro. La recibió su cuñado y le explicó que, preocupada por la falta de noticias el día que Roland cumplió 3 años, Marian había ido a buscarla y nunca más había vuelto. Regina lo escuchó horrorizada y, desconsolada, se dio cuenta que no iba a poder ir tras su hermana hasta dentro de 7 años.

En el momento en que llegó a oídos de Cora que su hija mayor había vuelto, se presentó ante la puerta de los Locksley para reclamar a Regina por su desaparición y para exigirle que cumpla con la obligación que tenía para con su familia. Pero la selkie ya no era la inocente criatura de 18 años, así que le dejó muy en claro que no pensaba tolerar sus entrometimientos. Cora se retiró furiosa gritando a los cuatro vientos que Regina se iba a arrepentir de no obedecerla y prometió volver.

Regina conocía a su madre lo suficiente como para saber que estaba en peligro y, esta vez, no tenía la opción de esconderse en la superficie, se sentía acorralada. Fue Robin quien se ofreció a ayudarla con el problema de Cora hasta que pudiera volver a tierra.

"Roland necesita una mujer en su vida y, al no estar Marian, podría serme de mucha ayuda que te quedaras con nosotros para darme una mano con él." El selkie le sonrió amistosamente. "A cambio, le diremos a tu madre que estamos prometidos, ella no se animará a enfrentarme."

Regina lo observó con seriedad, sabía que estaba atada de manos con respecto a su hermana y, lo que le ofrecía Robin podría ser de ayuda para sacarse a su madre de encima. Pero la selkie ya no confiaba en las sonrisas amables y los ofrecimientos desinteresados de nadie.

"Acepto tu idea, pero quiero que te quede muy en claro que no estoy interesada en vos. No lo estoy ahora, no lo estaré nunca y, en el momento en que se cumplan los 7 años, iré a buscar a Marian sin que ni vos ni mi madre puedan hacer algo al respecto. ¿Está claro?"

El macho asintió pensando para sus adentros que 7 años era mucho tiempo y que él iba a hacer que Regina se olvidada de Marian y de cualquier idea que tuviera de dejarlo. Si se había unido a la menor de las Mills fue porque la mayor nunca le permitió acercarse, pero ella siempre había sido su principal objetivo. Ahora la tenía donde quería y confiaba en su carisma para enamorarla.

 _6 años, 11 meses, 3 semanas y 6 días más tarde…_

Un día, faltaban sólo 24 horas para que finalmente pudiera ir a buscar a Marian. Regina no cabía en sí de alegría, el tiempo se le había hecho infernalmente largo por culpa de su madre primero y de Robin después.

Cora había rechazado el compromiso de Regina, primero usando como excusa el nombre de su hermana y, después, gritándole que cómo era posible que se conformara con un Conde, cuando podía tener a un rey. Finalmente, recordó que Robin era tercero en la línea de sucesión al trono detrás de la princesa Mary Margaret, quien aún no había tenido descendencia con su esposo. Le vieja hembra sonrió para sí y, con un mísero soborno a una mucama, se aseguró con una poción que los príncipes y el rey jamás tuvieran hijos. Sólo debía deshacerse de Rolan y Regina sería reina.

Mientras planeaba la mejor forma de sacar del medio a su nieto, se concentró en presionar para que su hija llevara a cabo la unión con el macho, encontrando en Robin un aliado inesperado.

Regina le dejó en claro a la vieja selkie que nadie la iba a forzar a nada y que ella sellaría su pacto con Robin cuando se le diera la gana. Cora, decidió que la mejor estrategia sería retirarse un poco del radar de Regina y dejar que el conde de Locksley convenciera a su terca hija.

Regina encontró en el macho a un pulpo más que a una foca, ya que al año de ofrecerse a ayudarla, Robin dejó de lado toda pretensión de amistad desinteresada para comenzar un acoso constante, que sólo mermó cuando Regina amenazó con castrarlo. Pero por suerte, todo eso quedaba atrás, al día siguiente a esa hora, estaría en tierra firme rastreando a Marian.

"Regina, ¿seguís con esa idea de abandonarnos para ir a buscar tu hermana? ¿Acaso Roland y yo no te importamos?"

"Vos me dejaste de importar el día que demostraste ser alguien sin honor y sin palabra. Roland es mi sobrino, siempre lo voy a querer y va a estar muy feliz cuando le devuelva a su madre. Y por si te queda alguna duda, sí, pienso ir a la superficie en cuanto pueda. ¿Ahora, serías tan amable de dejarme en paz?"

"¡Pero Regina…!" Lloriqueó el macho sin dejar de seguirla de un lado al otro.

Cansada, la hembra reunió lo que podía necesitar de su mundo, se despidió de Roland y fue a pasar sus últimas horas en el mar con su padre.


	3. Chapter 2

**Nota:** La Policía Federal en Argentina es - a grandes rasgos - lo que el FBI en EEUU.

Los datos por condenas por delitos informáticos se pueden ver en el Código Civil Argentino en el Artículo 5 en el que se incorpora el artículo 153 bis.

 **0-0-0**

" _Del sufrimiento han surgido las almas más fuertes. Los caracteres más sólidos están plagados de cicatrices."_

 _Khalil Gibran_

Había una vez una mujer llamada Emma Swan, hija adoptiva de David y Abigail Nolan - veterinario e hija mimada de millonario respectivamente - e hijastra de Ingrid, actual esposa de David y a quien ella consideraba su madre. Algunos podrían creer erróneamente que su vida había sido idílica, casi principesca, pero estarían completamente equivocados.

Verán, Emma comenzó su vida al costado de una carretera cercana a Portland con apenas unas horas de nacida, nunca supo quiénes fueron sus verdaderos padres y lo cierto es que tampoco le interesó saberlo, después de todo, si ellos la habían desechado como sin nada, ¿por qué iba ella a interesarse en gente que lo único que tenía en común era los genes?

Otra suposición errónea sobre Emma era que nunca había superado el rechazo de sus padres, lo que no se imaginaban era que no consideraba a sus progenitores como sus padres. Los padres que la habían traicionado y marcado para toda su existencia fueron los que la adoptaron cuando sólo tenía 1 mes y la criaron como una hija hasta los 3 años.

El matrimonio Swan adoró a su princesita desde el mismo momento en que la vieron en su cuna del orfanato, la llevaron a su casa y la mimaron y consintieron como cualquier pareja primeriza con su primogénita. Y Emma amó a la pareja con todo su ser, pero todo se destruyó la mañana que se enteraron que iban a tener un hijo propio.

Los Swan habían recurrido a cuanto tratamiento de fertilización pudieron, pero nunca obtuvieron resultado positivo, ante ese panorama, optaron por la adopción. La mañana en que recibieron el análisis con la noticia del embarazo fue todo un shock, ambos creían que Natalia tenía algún tipo de enfermedad. Cuando salieron del asombro, no cabían en sí de la alegría, ¡iban a ser padres! En ningún momento asumieron que ya lo eran.

Emma los escuchó hablar y se alegró con ellos, ¡iba a tener una hermanita o un hermanito! Cuando a los pocos días vio que su mamá juntaba algunas de sus ropas en un bolso y su padre hablaba en tono bajo con una señora de cara amable, no supo qué pensar. Cuando la señora la tomó de la mano y le dijo que iban a dar una vuelta, Emma buscó a sus padres con la mirada, pero ellos evitaron el contacto. Asustada y con algo pesado en el pecho, subió al auto de la señora y no volvió a ver a sus papis nunca más.

Emma nunca supo qué había hecho para que los Swan la "devolvieran" como si fuera un objeto fallado. Así que llegó a la conclusión de que tenía algo malo, este pensamiento terminó por arraigarse ya que, lamentablemente, la pequeña rubia no volvió a ser adoptada y comenzó a pasar de instituto a instituto y de una familia de acogida a otra. Emma se creó una reputación de niña problemática que se fue acrecentando con el correr de los años.

Cuando los Nolan aparecieron en su vida, ella ya no esperaba nada de nadie o, mejor dicho, no esperaba nada bueno. Las vida con el Sr. y la Sra. Nolan no ayudaron a despejar sus dudas, sino que acrecentaron su desconfianza.

Verán, David y Abigail se conocieron un verano mientras vacacionaban y, a pesar de la férrea oposición del padre de ella y las dudas de la madre de él, se casaron tras seis meses de noviazgo en los que sólo salieron de la cama para alimentarse – y David para ir a trabajar -, por supuesto.

Al cumplir un año de "conocerse", David le dejó saber a su mimada esposa que le gustaría tener hijos; ella se horrorizó ante la idea de arruinar su cuerpo con un embarazo, pero su amante y optimista esposo le presentó la opción de adoptar. Abigail aceptó porque creyó que el hecho de acoger a un huerfanito la haría quedar muy bien en su grupo de amigas, después de todo, ellas se jactaban de hacer beneficencia para los pobres y, ¿qué podía ser mayor beneficencia que adoptar a un bebé abandonado?

Lo que nunca imaginó Abi era que iba a tener que interactuar con la criatura y, - ¡qué bárbaro, por dios! - tratarla como a una hija o hijo. En su mente, el huerfanito o huerfanita adoptado estaría a cargo de una niñera y, teniendo techo y comida, ¿qué más se le podría pedir a ella? Evidentemente, David tenía otras ideas en esa linda cabeza rubia, pero como su relación no se caracterizaba por el diálogo, ninguno se enteró de qué esperaba cada uno de la adopción. O del matrimonio. O de la vida.

Cuando la asistente social los llevó al orfanato para que conocieran el hermoso bebé de 1 mes que habían recibido el día anterior, Abigail quedó sorprendida y horrorizada al presenciar el momento exacto en el que su marido cayó profundamente enamorado de otra mujer: Emma Swan. Eso no estaba en los planes. Ella estaba segurísima de que se iban a llevar a casa a un bebé no a una niña osca de 12 años y mirada dura y desconfiada.

Si bien David era un hombre amable que se dejaba llevar por las decisiones de su esposa, esta vez no hubo forma de convencerlo de adoptar al bebé al que habían ido a conocer. Abi había sido educada para lavar los trapitos sucios en la intimidad del hogar, así que puso su mejor sonrisa para la asistente social, aceptó por omisión las visitas que arregló David para ir conociendo a Emma y esperó impacientemente a llegar a su mansión para dejar salir su agravio.

Allí fue donde comenzó el principio del fin de un matrimonio que desde el inicio estaba destinado al fracaso. David había hecho la vista gorda ante lo superficial y egoísta que era Abigail, pero eso se terminó en el mismo instante en el que ella se lavó las manos de Emma. El hombre, habiendo sido criado por una madre cariñosa y bondadosa, no pudo entender o tolerar que su esposa tratara con frialdad a una criatura o lo que era peor, que la ignorara completamente.

David demostró a su futuro ex suegro que era tan idiota como él creía en el momento en el que aceptó no pedir ni un centavo de la fortuna de la familia a cambio de firmar el divorcio una vez que la adopción estuviera firme. En cuanto Emma fuera su hija ante la Ley, la familia Midas se encargaría de llevar a cabo un rápido divorcio y un apartado en el que Abigail cedería todos los derechos sobre Emma a su ex marido. Evidentemente, Alberto Midas no era un hijo de puta tan desalmado, ya que sin decirle a nadie, incluyó en el acuerdo el título de propiedad de una "modesta" casa de dos pisos y seis ambientes a nombre de David y una interesante suma de dinero en una cuenta a nombre de Emma a la que podría acceder al cumplir los 21 años.

Cuando los Nolan la llevaron a su mansión, Emma no deshizo su bolso durante los primeros tres meses esperando la inevitable vuelta al orfanato, pero eso no ocurrió. Cuando vio que Abigail ni siquiera se daba por enterada de su existencia, supo que la historia de su vida se iba a repetir, así que por más que David intentara compartir cosas con ella, hablar, conocerla, Emma no se abría. Por nada en el mundo iba a dejar que la volvieran a lastimar.

Cuando al año se firmó el divorcio y se mudó con David a su nueva casa, decir que se sorprendió es quedarse corto. Desde el momento en el se hizo obvio que el matrimonio Nolan estaba acabado, ella comenzó a contar los días para que finalmente la devolvieran, nunca entró en sus cálculos que David la iba a querer con él. Sobre todo porque nunca se mostró interesado en ser algo más que su padre, como le había ocurrido con algunos de los padres de acogida de los que tuvo que esconderse para evitar ser abusada, tanto sexual como físicamente.

David tampoco se mostró enojado o impaciente cuando ella decidió conservar el apellido Swan en vez de cambiarlo por el de Nolan al consumarse la adopción. Emma no sabía qué pensar de él. Al poco tiempo, Ingrid ingresó a la familia como una especie de compañía de Emma, que ya estaba grande para tener una niñera, pero como David trabajaba en la veterinaria de 9 a 18, creyó conveniente contratar a una mujer que hiciera de "mamá, cocinera, compañera" de su hija para que estuviera acompañada al salir de la escuela.

Emma no se sorprendió para nada cuando al año de este arreglo, David e Ingrid la sentaron para hablar. Cuando ella creyó que la iban a enviar al orfanato, le dijeron en cambio, que se habían enamorado y que ahora Ingrid iba a vivir con ellos. A los seis meses se casaron y eligieron a Emma como testigo.

Emma terminó abriéndose y confiando en Ingrid y David, le llevó casi dos años, pero lo consiguió. Hasta hizo amigos en la escuela a los que llevaba a su casa sin avergonzarse. La prueba definitiva de que sus padres adoptivos no la iban a abandonar, fue cuando les dijo que era bisexual y ambos le dijeron que mientras fuera feliz, saliera con ella quisiera. Por fin todo parecía ir viento en popa en su vida.

Las cosas volvieron a torcerse cuando se fue a Boston para ir a la universidad a estudiar Ingeniería en Sistemas y Programación. Allí conoció a Lily, con quien comenzó a salir al poco tiempo de comenzar las clases. Ambas formaron un grupo de amigos con Neal, Tamara and Ruby.

La primera decepción llegó cuando descubrió que Lily la engañaba con Tamara, novia de Neal. El engaño de sus respectivas parejas los unió, así que a los pocos meses comenzó a salir con Neal. Ruby, su mejor amiga desde la secundaria, le advirtió que no confiara demasiado en él, pero Emma se había pasado toda la vida desconfiando de la gente y quería ser como todo el mundo. Así que cuando Neal le propuso hackear el Registro Único de Aspirantes a Guarda con fines Adoptivos (RUAGA), al contarle ella que había conseguido una lista de los postulantes - sí, también hackeando - y había visto en ella a un ex padrastro que la había golpeado y había intentado abusar de ella. Emma se negó, no quería quebrar la ley y defraudar a sus padres.

Grande fue su sorpresa el día que descubrió a la Policía Federal en su puerta arrestándola por haber hackeado el sistema. Neal había desaparecido y no volvió nunca más según le dijo Ruby. Emma juró que no fue ella, pero la policía encontró los rastros del hackeo en su computadora, allí supo que había sido traicionada nuevamente.

El juez le dio la pena máxima que se podía dar al hackear un sistema perteneciente a un organismo público, 1 año de prisión. Emma se sintió morir. Cuando a los 3 meses de iniciada su sentencia se presentó ante ella el agente Graham Humbert y le propuso sacarla de la cárcel a cambio de que trabajara para ellos lo que le quedaba de condena, aceptó sin dudar. La joven de 21 años tuvo que fijar su domicilio en Portland, - ciudad en la que ya no vivía su familia que se había mudado a un pueblito en Maine - y usar una tobillera de rastreo.

Cuando terminó el "contrato", Emma no aceptó hacer carrera en la fuerza, en cambio, se inscribió nuevamente en la universidad y finalizó la carrera. Con el título bajo el brazo, se mudó a Storybrooke para estar cerca de su familia y huir del resto del mundo. Emma Swan sólo era ella misma con sus padres y con Ruby, quien descubrió a su abuela en el pueblo. Le había contado a Emma que su madre había quedado embarazada de ella cuando tenía 17 años y eso había causado una gran pelea con su abuela, así que su madre había huido y le había perdido el rastro a Eugenia Lucas.

Con 26 años recién cumplidos, Emma trabajaba desde su casa creando sistemas de seguridad informáticos para todas aquellas empresas que pudieran pagarle y, a veces, ayudaba cada tanto a la Federal.

5


	4. Chapter 3

" _Un d_ _ía me preguntarás que es más importante, si mi vida o la tuya. Yo diré que la mía y tú te irás sin saber que tú eres mi vida."_

 _Khalil Gibran_

Al principio, el esfera de luz era apenas del tamaño de un grano de arroz desdibujado que ondeaba sin parar, como queriéndole llamar la atención o alentándola a que siguiera acercándose. Regina aumentó la velocidad con la vista clavada en la luz que hacía las veces de faro en la oscuridad reinante, el óvalo plateado era su meta, su guía, su salvación. Podría sonar exagerado, pero no lo era. Su madre tenía gente persiguiéndola, les había encomendado como primera medida que eviten que su hija llegase a tierra. La segunda misión era llevarla a su casa, donde la esperaba su madre y un escribiente que sería quien legitime el pacto de unión al que sería forzada. El hijo de puta de Robin había unido fuerzas con su madre para conseguirla. Regina estaría eternamente agradecida a su padre por haberla alertado de lo que estaba ocurriendo, si no hubiese sido por él, a esta altura sería la nueva compañera de ese cobarde, llorón… Regina decidió que lo mejor era canalizar su ira en el nado, llegar a la costa sería la mejor venganza contra su madre y esa excusa de foca que era su cuñado.

La luna ya era claramente visible, indicándole a la hembra que estaba ahí nomás de la superficie.

"¡Deténgase!" Gritó una voz a su espalda. "Soy Sidney Glass y vengo en nombre de la Baronesa Cora Mills. ¡Tiene prohibido abandonar el reino!" El macho sabía que estaba a una distancia considerable e intentó como último recurso usar el nombre de su empleadora para detener a la fugitiva.

Si Regina hubiera estado en forma humana le habría mostrado el dedo medio, al no estarlo, decidió ignorarlo para no perder ni velocidad ni distancia. "¡Que te den, Sidney!" Regina imprimió lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas para salir a la superficie.

Como si lo hubiera hecho millones de veces, aunque no era así, la hembra se desprendió de su piel de foca segundos antes de que su cabeza, en forma humana, emergiera del mar. Dado el impulso que llevaba, salió disparada del agua hasta casi las caderas. Clavó los ojos brillantes en la luna, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una mezcla de risa y aullido por la victoria. Con la adrenalina corriéndole por el cuerpo, nadó los metros que le quedaban hasta que sintió rozar con los pies el fondo del mar. Dejando de nadar, se levantó sobre sus nuevas piernas humanas para caminar contoneándose hacia la playa.

Cuando las olas sólo le lamían los tobillos, Regina giró la cabeza por sobre el hombro y le sopló un beso burlón a la foca que la observaba alejarse con resignación. Le vino a la cabeza una frase que escuchó en una de esas películas humanas y sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Hasta la vista, baby."

"¡Guaaauuu!"

Regina dejó escapar un gritito asustado y apretó su piel de foca contra su pecho desnudo con ambas manos. Giró la cabeza hacia adelante con rapidez. Frente a sí había una figura cuyos ojos estaban recorriéndole el cuerpo con ardorosa lentitud.

"¿Sos de verdad?" Preguntó la figura con clara voz femenina. Una maravillada voz femenina.

"¿Perdón?" Preguntó confundida, ¿de qué estaría hablando la mujer? Fijó los ojos en la figura. La luz de la luna le permitió saber que tenía el cabello rubio y suelto en ondas que se le derramaban por los hombros. ¿Acaso la había visto transformarse y por eso le preguntaba si era real?

"Es que…" La mujer pareció quedarse sin palabras. O se distrajo con los pechos de Regina. Cualquiera de las dos. Regina carraspeó haciéndola sobresaltar. "¡Perdón! Es que… ¡sos tan hermosa!" Exclamó la figura con voz ronca. "Ni en mis fantasías más salvajes me hubiera imaginado una escena así… una mujer con un cuerpo de muerte emergiendo del mar, desnuda…"

Regina se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía si ofenderse con la mirona o sentirse halagada. "¿Y tiene muchas fantasías salvajes con mujeres?"

"¡Pufff, montones!" Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron tan grandes y redondos como la luna. "¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es decir… y-yo…"

Regina no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. "Por más extraña e inexplicablemente interesante que sea esta charla, tengo que irme. Así que si me disculpa…" Dio unos pasos para esquivar a la mujer, pero esta alargó una mano como para tomarla del brazo, aunque no llegó a completar la maniobra.

"Pero, ¡no podés!"

"¿No puedo?" Inquirió Regina con un deje de amenaza.

"No. Bueno, sí. Quiero decir… ¡estás desnuda!"

Regina parpadeó y se miró. Se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. "Cierto. Pero parece que me robaron la ropa mientras nadaba, así que…"

"¡Pero no podés ir al pueblo así, te puede pasar cualquier cosa!" La mujer miró a su alrededor como buscando algo, de repente levantó la cabeza para mirarla sonriente. "¡Ya sé!" Exclamó, para proceder a desabotonar los cuatro botones del sacón que llevaba, se lo sacó y caminó hacia Regina con el abrigo abierto, instándola a que meta el brazo en la manga.

"Pero…"

"Sin peros, no te preocupes, ya me lo vas a devolver." Declaró la extraña con seguridad.

Regina se dejó 'vestir' incapaz de protestar a pesar de que la mujer le estaba abrochando los botones como si ella fuera una criatura. Levantó los ojos y quedó perdida en los de la mujer que tenía frente a sí, casi a un suspiro. "Gracias." Susurró. Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo y no fue de frío. Se asustó. "Me tengo que ir." Declaró antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo sin más.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Esperá!" La mujer dio unos pasos, pero ya era tarde, Regina había desaparecido en la oscuridad. "No me dijiste tu nombre." Murmuró la mujer con pesar. "¿Cómo te voy a encontrar si no me dijiste tu nombre?"

Regina abrió los ojos y, por un segundo contuvo la respiración, hasta que recordó exactamente dónde estaba: en lo de Granny. La noche anterior le había dado un susto de muerte a su vieja protectora cuando le golpeó la puerta pasadas las once de la noche, pero superado el sobresalto, la mujer la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Su buena estrella hizo que llegara a la residencia de su amiga sin cruzarse a nadie. Bueno, a casi nadie…

La hembra movió la cabeza de lado a lado. No iba a pensar en la misteriosa mujer que le había causado tal descalabro en la cabeza y en el cuerpo, aunque sin poder evitarlo, desvió la vista hacia el costado en el que se encontraba la silla con el tapado rojo que descansaba en el respaldo. Regina se cubrió los ojos con un brazo y dejó escapar una mezcla de gruñido y gemido.

Tres suaves golpes en la puerta hicieron que se descubriera los ojos. "¿Regina? ¿Estás despierta?"

"Más o menos." Respondió sonriendo a la blanca cabeza que se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta.

Granny le sonrió. "Mmm, entonces… supongo que me voy a tener que comer yo sola los panqueques que hice de desayuno…"

El estómago de Regina protestó ruidosamente. "¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Me doy una ducha rapidísima y bajo! Quince minutos, máximo." Exclamó saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia el baño. Granny soltó una carcajada y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

A los quince minutos exactos, Regina entró a la cocina con el pelo ondulado por la humedad. Granny sirvió café en dos tazas y las dejó sobre la mesa antes de sentarse frente a su joven visita. "¿Pudiste descansar, querida?"

"Estoy como nueva, dormí como un bebé. Muchas gracias Granny, no solo por anoche…"

La anciana la silenció con un sonido y un gesto despectivo. "No digas pavadas Regina, para mí sos otra nieta, así que no hace falta que me agradezcas nada, ¿estamos?"

La hembra pestañeó para no derramar lágrimas ante la bondad y el cariño desinteresado que le demostraba siempre Granny. La única otra persona de la que podía esperar semejante trato era su hermana. _'¿Y qué decís de la mujer de anoche?'_ Preguntó una voz en su cabeza a la que silenció inmediatamente.

Asintió sonriendo y dio un bocado a su panqueque bañado en dulce de leche. El gemido de placer que soltó al sentir el gusto en la lengua fue incontenible. "Me alegro que te guste." Rió la mujer.

"¡Es un manjar, Granny!"

La anciana le sonrió cariñosamente antes de dejar los cubiertos a cada lado del plato y entre cruzar los dedos delante de sí. Regina conocía muy bien ese gesto. Su amiga tenía algo que decir.

"Anoche estuve pensando en lo que me contaste." La noche anterior, tras los abrazos y besos de rigor, Granny había hecho que Regina le cuente todo lo que había pasado en los siete años que estuvieron separadas. "Y creo que puedo ayudarte de mucha maneras."

"No, Granny, ya hiciste…"

"No me interrumpas con tonteras, criatura, ya te dije que sos una nieta para mí, así que dejáme ayudarte en lo que pueda." Regina asintió con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. "Como estaba diciendo, voy a poder ayudarte con varias cosas. Primero, con tu vivienda. Ni una palabra si no querés que me ofenda." Amenazó tajante cuando vio que la joven iba a protestar otra vez. "Después de que te fuiste, hice algunas remodelaciones en el restaurante, una de ellas fue construir un departamento arriba y, casualmente, está vacío desde hace meses, así que es tuyo si lo querés. No es muy grande, pero creo que te va a gustar."

"Como si me fuera a poner quisquillosa con la ayuda que me estás dando, Granny."

La anciana le restó importancia al comentario con un gesto. "Es un lugar amplio y luminoso. Tiene un living comedor que da a la cocina, que es abierta. Estuve a punto de hacer una barra divisoria, pero a último momento la dejé como estaba. En fin, como te decía… living comedor, cocina, un baño chiquito con ducha y bañera y un dormitorio."

"Suena perfecto, Granny. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!"

La mujer revoleó los ojos. "Segundo: el trabajo. Lamentablemente, Gepetto se jubiló y cerró el taller así que ahí no vas a poder volver, pero ya tengo otra cosa en mente."

"¿Cómo está Gepetto?" Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa, recordando a su otro amigo.

"Viejo." Fue la seca respuesta de Granny. "¿Te acordás de Malory Draco?" La mujer la observó con atención y, cuando la vio enrojecer, soltó con picardía. "Sí, ya veo que la recordás…"

 _Regina conoci_ _ó a Malory en uno de los paseos que se había acostumbrado a hacer para escapar del asfixiante infierno que era su vida con Daniel. Hacía ya un año y medio que vivía como rehén de un hombre al que despreciaba con todo su ser y esas horas al aire libre la ayudaban a mantener la cordura._

 _Una tarde en la que la brisa del viento evitaba que el sol se tornara abrazador, Regina se encontró caminando por el borde de un parque en el que jugaban un grupo de niños bajo la vigilante mirada de sus padres._

 _Regina no se caracterizaba por ponerse a hablar con desconocidos as_ _í como así, no era tímida, pero no iba a dar el primer paso tampoco. Así que no supo qué fue lo que la hizo acercarse a la solitaria mujer sentada a la sombra de un árbol, tal vez fuera su postura regia, que mantenía a pesar de estar sentada sobre el césped y no en una silla. O puede que fuera la enorme tristeza que irradiaba su mirada._

 _La hembra se acerc_ _ó cuidadosamente y, al llegar a su lado, preguntó con suavidad. "¿Le molesta si me siento junto a usted?"_

" _El parque es libre." Respondió la mujer con tono neutro._

 _Regina no detect_ _ó rechazo ni en la voz ni en la postura, así que se sentó junto a ella y se mantuvo en silencio observando jugar a los chicos. Ninguna dijo nada ese día. Ni el siguiente. Pero a partir de ese momento, siempre se encontraban en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora. Comenzaron hablando del clima y, pasado un tiempo, de algún hecho 'importante' ocurrido en el pueblo._

" _Perdí a mi hija hace dos años. Vengo acá y finjo que una de esas nenas es ella, que estamos juntas y que somos felices." Declaró la mujer un día._

" _Soy una selkie y un hombre en el que empezaba a confiar me robó la piel para obligarme a estar con él, vengo acá para olvidarme que soy su prisionera." Respondió Regina._

" _Por cierto, mi nombre es Malory Draco." La mujer le tendió una mano blanca y delicada. Regina la tomó con firmeza y se sonrojó cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los luminosos ojos azules de la mujer. "Mal."_

" _R-Regina Mills." Tartamudeó._

 _De una vez por semana, pasaron a verse tres. Del parque, pasaron a un caf_ _é. Del clima y chismorreo, pasaron a contarse la vida. Así fue como Regina se enteró que Malory estuvo de novia desde los quince hasta los diecisiete con Stefan, el que creía el amor de su vida, hasta que la dejó para casarse con la hija de un importante político. La familia de Stefan era muy rica y creía que unir a su primogénito con la heredera y única hija del Alcalde era lo que necesitaba para convertirse en los más poderosos del pueblo. Malory lo odió desde ese mismo momento, a él y a la que se convirtió en su esposa menos de seis meses después de la ruptura. Herida, Malory se entregó a los brazos de un motoquero que estaba de paso por el pueblo y terminó con un bebé en camino._

 _Regina le cont_ _ó lo que fue su vida en White, el desamor y crueldad de su madre, la cobardía de su padre, el amor incondicional y consuelo que le daba su hermana y la traición de Robin._

 _Un d_ _ía de lluvia, Malory le propuso que fueran a su casa en vez de ir a un bar, Regina aceptó. Llegaron al departamento empapadas, sin aliento y riendo como hacía mucho que ninguna reía. Regina levantó los ojos marrones hacia los azules. "Gracias." Alzó una mano y con la punta de los dedos le rozó apenas la mejilla. "Por ser mi amiga cuando más necesitaba una. Por ayudarme a olvidar por unas horas, que mi vida es… agobiante." Dejó caer la mano, pero Malory la tomó a mitad de camino._

 _La rubia se llev_ _ó el miembro capturado a los labios y le besó uno a uno los nudillos, sin despegar los ojos de los de Regina. "Gracias por hacer que mi dolor desaparezca por unas horas. Por ser mí amiga. Por no juzgarme cuando digo las cosas horribles que querría hacerle a é én." Regina rió y Mal sonrió de oreja a oreja._

" _Nunca me acosté con Daniel. Él quiere, pero como no le respondo me deja en paz." Confesó poniéndose seria y bajando los ojos. "No quiero que él sea mi primera vez. Tengo miedo que se le termine la paciencia y…" Tragó saliva y alzó la vista._

 _Malory levant_ _ó la mano y, con un dedo, le corrió el pelo de la frente colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. Le acarició la mejilla y acercó su cuerpo hasta casi rozar el de Regina. "No vamos a dejar que eso pase." Le metió los dedos entre los cabellos y comenzó a acariciarle el cuero cabelludo con suavidad. "La primera vez es un privilegio que se da a una persona especial." Regina contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos ante las caricias y las palabras de su amiga. Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a abrilos lentamente._

" _Vos sos especial. Sos mi mejor amiga." La mirada azul era un mar ardiente que chocaba contra el chocolate fundido que eran los ojos de Regina. Malory inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y la bajó lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron a milímetros de los de su amiga. "Sí." Murmuró Regina antes de ponerse en puntas de pie y unir sus labios a los de Mal._

"Querida, si seguís recordando me vas a incendiar la cocina." La voz seca de Granny sacó a Regina del pasado, cuando analizó lo que había dicho la mujer, sintió que se le iba a derretir la cara del calor. La chica abrió la boca para excusarse, pero Granny no se lo permitió. "No te molestes, Gina, todos tenemos en algún momento recuerdos de amantes pasados." Regina se puso aún más colorada y la mujer rió por lo bajo. "Ya, ya, no traje a Malory a la conversación para avergonzarte, sino porque ella podría tener un trabajo para vos."

"¿Malory tiene una consultora?"

"No, querida. Malory es la Alcaldesa y necesita una secretaria. O por lo menos eso me dijo hace unos días cuando vino a desayunar al bar."

"¡¿Mal es la alcaldesa de Storybrooke!?" Exclamó Regina boquiabierta.

"Así es querida. Fue electa el año pasado y es muy buena, te diré."

Regina sonrió con verdadera alegría, Mal había sido una de las personas más importantes de su vida y le deseaba lo mejor, sobre todo después de lo mal que lo había pasado con la pérdida de su bebé y lo de Stefan.

"¿Y cómo llegó a ser Alcaldesa? Fue para hacerle morder el polvo a Stefan?"

Granny dejó escapar una carcajada. "Vamos a empezar desde el principio, a ver… ¿Malory te contó que ella y Stefan eran novios y que él la dejó para casarse con la mujer que le eligieron sus padres?" Regina asintió. "Al poco tiempo de que te fuiste de Storybrooke Stefan fue electo alcalde y, no me preguntes como, pero Malory ganó el puesto de secretaria."

"¡Mentira!" Exclamó Regina sorprendida.

"Increíble, ¿no? Pero así fue. Ella fue súper profesional y fría y Stefan tenía otras preocupaciones… verás al año de asumir, falleció su mujer en un accidente de tránsito. Aparentemente, el hombre se había enamorado verdaderamente de su esposa, así que quedó destruido, para colmo, la hija de ambos era muy apegada a su madre, así que te podés imaginar la situación." Regina asintió con tristeza. "Stefan intentó llevar adelante su función de alcalde y de padre al mismo tiempo, Aurora tenía cuatro años y no había niñera que le durara más de dos días por los berrinches que tenía, así que el hombre decidió llevársela a la alcaldía con él. La criatura se paseaba por todos lados, según dicen. Al principio Mal hacía como si la niña fuera invisible, continuaba siendo un témpano tanto con el padre como con la nena, hasta que un día encontró a Aurora llorando desconsoladamente y no pudo evitar preguntarle qué le había pasado. Dicen que la criatura levantó sus enormes ojos azules hacia ella y le dijo que extrañaba a su mamá. Mal vio reflejada a su hija en Aurora y comenzó a tratarla mejor, a cuidarla mientras estaban en el trabajo y poco a poco, volvió a hablar normalmente con Stefan y terminaron enamorándose de nuevo y casándose. Fin." Terminó Granny cansada del relato.

Regina estaba boquiabierta, ¡Malory se había casado con Stefan! Increíble.

"Y tercero, tu hermana." Regina dejó de pensar en su amigo y prestó toda su atención a Granny. "Conozco a una joven que sabe de computadoras y trabajó con el FBI, ella va a poder ayudarte a encontrar a Marian y la prueba de que es la persona que necesitás, está en que fue gracias a ella que Malory encontró finalmente a su hija."

"¡¿Mal encontró a Lily!?" Gritó Regina extasiada. "¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estaba?"

"Emma, la chica del FBI descubrió con las computadoras y las cámaras de las calles o algo así de complicado que el Sr. Gold, el dueño de Inmobiliarias Gold, robaba chicos o compraba bebés a familias necesitadas para venderlos fuera del pueblo a familias ricas que no pudieran concebir."

Regina la miró horrorizada. "Es una broma."

"Ojalá, pero no, es bien real."

"¿Y Lily vivía con otra familia?"

"No, la nena era bastante rebelde, así que terminó en un orfanato hasta que Mal y Stefan la sacaron y la llevaron a casa con ellos."

"Qué terrible" Murmuró Regina con las manos en la boca. "Aunque por suerte terminó bien. ¿Gold está preso, no?"

"Bien preso, querida, ese no sale más." Granny estiró la mano por sobre la mesa y le palmeó el brazo a Regina. "Ahora, volvamos a tu hermana. Esta chica, la del FBI, se llama Emma Swan y es amiga de mi nieta, así que preparáte corazón, porque mañana la llamamos para que nos ayude a encontrar a Marian."

Regina tomó la mano arrugada de la mujer entre las suyas y la apretó cariñosamente. "¡Gracias Granny! ¡Prácticamente me arreglaste la vida!"

"Bah, bah, no digas pavadas." La mujer carraspeó para ocultar su emoción. "Pero lo mejor, Regina querida, es que esta noche, tenés que estar fresca como una lechuga, porque vas a ir a cenar con esta mujer." Se señaló a sí misma. "Y con tu viejo amigo Gepetto." Regina soltó un grito de júbilo.

Esa noche, una elegante Regina entró al mejor restaurante del pueblo - sin contar con Granny's - con Gepetto, quien no cabía en sí de orgullo por llevar del brazo a quien él describía como las dos mujeres más lindas del pueblo. El trío fue escoltado hasta su mesa y, mientras Gepetto ayudaba a sentar a Granny, el mozo hacía lo mismo con Regina, quien no se daba cuenta que su abrigo de piel de foca se deslizaba del respaldo de la silla y caía al suelo.

7


End file.
